Secrets of the Mudack
by Xx.krystal.xX
Summary: When a mudokon named Mudo becomes older, he finds himself struggling to keep his secret of being the Mudack to himself, especially when he has to keep watch over a young female mudokon who is in danger PLEASE R
1. Brief History

**Secrets of the Mudack**

A little brief history of the main character: Mudo

Mudo is a native mudokon, who started off fleeing from his guardian family at the age of five, only to live his dreams of learning about his favourite creature, the paramite.

He happened to come across an extremely young paramite on his travels. Mudo decided to adopt it and he named it Pari. From that day Mudo and Pari have been best friends and have been on many adventures together. Some include ambushing sligs and helping to protect the paramite. At 7 years, Mudo visited Paramonia and the Mudomo Vaults where he would sometimes stay to live.

When Mudo was 9 years old, he met Abe and friends where he helped destroy Soulstorm Brewery for the second time after its horrific return from destruction.

At the age of 10, Mudo went on some travels with the mysterious Stranger, where he helped to bring in outlaws. Stranger didn't always let him get involved though as he was curious of Mudo's safety.

At this same age, Mudo was granted with the spiritual powers of the Mudack, which was the name of a warrior of the Mudomo Tribe. These were who worshipped the paramite.

He was granted this by the restless spirit of the Mudack, known as Ackit, which gives him the ability to become this dark warrior whenever he wants.

Ackit then placed himself as Mudo's spiritual guide that would help him through his travels. Ackit is unable to leave the Mudomo vaults as his body is buried there and so he is carried round in a necklace, which is worn around Mudo's neck. This way he can travel around and come out from time to time when he wants. This has been designed as his new home.

From this point Mudo's life has changed dramatically. He helped Stranger once again with the defeating of many outlaws, and also Abe and friends.

Now at the age of 17, he lives alone with Pari and Ackit and hides his identity of the Mudack to anyone other than his friends. He will go out to help others when needed.

Stories are heard about the Mudack but no one knows who he is. By the age of 18 years old, Mudo will stop aging and remain as that age for eternity, as well as Pari.


	2. Chapter 1: The Quest Begins

It was just a typical day for the grown-up mudokon, Mudo. He sat there daydreaming to himself with Pari by his side.

"Is that all you're going to do all day Mudo?"

"Huh?" said Mudo as he came out of his daze

He looked down at his necklace,

"Oh come on Ackit, you know I like to daydream!"

Suddenly a beam of white light flowed out from Mudo's necklace, and there appeared Ackit.

The black spirit stood there and looked at Mudo disappointingly. He then showed Mudo a vision of a village being tormented by sligs. The vision was shown in a spiritual orb right before him. It showed sligs entering the village and either killing the mudokons living there or taking them away for slavery. The sligs would enter every now and again to complete the tasks that their glukkon masters had set them.

The orb then disappeared. Mudo looked at Ackit, "We have to get there!" he yelled

"Yup we sure do" replied Ackit, "So how about we get going!"

Mudo nodded, he then whistled for Pari and his elum. He climbed upon the elum's back and Pari jumped into the basket on the back end of the elum.

"Wow I seem to know ways to get you moving don't I Mudo!" Laughed Ackit

"Well yes, but we do seriously need to help this mudokon village before it's too late for them!" replied Mudo, "It's not fair for them."

Ackit smiled and then turned into a sheet of white cloud-like dust and flowed back into the necklace around Mudo's neck.

Shortly after that they were off and on their way towards the village.

* * *

Next chapter up shortly!! 


	3. Chapter 2: A Visit To The Chief

It was late afternoon and Mudo arrived at the village. He climbed from upon his elum and led it through into the village, with Pari still sitting happily in the basket on its back.

As he walked into the village he felt an uneasy presence and mudokons that would pass by would look at him strangely.

"I don't feel too welcome here" he muttered to himself

"Just keep going!" responded Ackit, "We need to find the chief. Ask one of them"

"Huh? I am not asking them they look weird"

"Well Mudo, do you want to be looking all day! Besides there bound to look weird because they're probably terrified of what they've been through. Did that not ever cross your mind? Obviously not!"

"Cool it will you! I'll have a look around."

After that Ackit stayed quiet and Mudo continued to move slowly through the village.

The village looked deserted and was extremely quiet. The whistling of the gentle wind could be heard rather clearly, as well as the squawking of birds flying overhead.

Mudo began to feel rather uncomfortable and so he walked over to a nearby mudokon and asked him where he could find their chief.

"J-j-j-just o-over there" he muttered, and he pointed to a hut with a sign CHIEF hanging above the doorway.

"O-k… thanks a lot" replied Mudo feeling rather embarrassed that he did not recognise the sign himself. He turned towards the chief's hut, "I so need to get some sleep, that way I won't be so crazy and miss simple things"

Mudo tied his elum up outside the hut and told Pari to stay. He then slowly moved inside through the doorway of the hut. When he reached the inside, an old and ancient looking mudokon was seen sat on his hand-made cushions smoking a pipe. The mudokon looked over at Mudo.

"Come in boy!" he yelled

Mudo slowly walked over to the chief looking rather terrified.

"Sit down there boy where I can see you"

Mudo sat down facing the chief, unsure of what to say.

"So then what brings you to these parts? I know you're not part of this village since there are not that many mudokons here to recognise, and I don't recognise you"

"Well… yes I have heard about your village's problem and have come to help" replied Mudo

The chief leaned forward towards Mudo, and took a puff of his pipe. He then blew the smoke towards him. Mudo coughed, his eyes starting to water.

"And what makes you think that you could help us boy?" the chief asked.

"Well maybe you could tell me more about what has been happening here, and maybe I can work out in which ways to help"

"You can't help us boy. But I will tell you about the tragedies of my village. Make yourself comfortable"

The chief offered Mudo a smoke of his pipe, but Mudo shook his head and pushed it away.

"You don't smoke boy?" he asked

Mudo shook his head once again.

"Very well then, I shall tell you the story of my village. It began nearly 6 years ago when my daughter was 10 years old"

"Hey wait! You have a daughter?" Mudo interrupted

"Yes I do, did I not tell you?" questioned the chief

"No you didn't chief; I've not long been here"

"Ah yes of course, well she is 15, nearly 16. You are bound to see her around the village; you can't miss her as she has pale pink skin. So tell me boy, what is your age?"

"That's a little personal isn't it?" Mudo questioned

The chief looked at him still waiting for an answer.

"17, I'm 17 chief"

"Ah good boy! Nice young age"

Mudo looked away to himself feeling that that question was rather pointless to ask.

"Anyway my boy!" the chief began, "Back to my story!"

Mudo looked back to the chief feeling rather relieved that he was finally going to hear the Chief's story.

"When my daughter was 10, sligs started to invade our village. On the odd occasion they would surprise us, and would take mudokons away from our village and put them straight into slavery in one of their gruesome factories"

"What kind of factory is it?" Mudo asked

"A wool factory" replied the chief, "Please will you stop interrupting"

"Oh yes sorry, please continue"

"Well that has been going on since then and some of our villagers have been trying to escape to find a safer location away from here. But when they attempted to escape, they didn't get far before they were captured and killed by the sligs. Others were still taken in for slavery."

"But I don't understand why they keep coming to your village and keeping a watch on it"

"We are the closest village to them boy and so it's easier for them to enter here at their own free will and claim any of us when they want! Would you want to travel further for something that you needed?"

"Well… no I can understand that I guess."

"Well there you go then boy. And before you think of any ideas of what we could do, like fight back and build a huge army to fight against them; we have tried them all already and it has resulted in more of a decrease in our village native numbers"

"Well there must be someway in which I can help"

The chief thought deeply for a few moments, whilst Mudo sat there waiting and gazing around the hut.

"Hmmm…" the chief thought, "Ah yes there is something that I would like you to do for me that I would be very grateful for"

"Of course what?" answered Mudo

"Take my daughter to a safe place, where she will not be found by the sligs. She is a main target for them you see as she is my daughter."

"Right… ok I expected something a bit more than that but I'm capable of doing that for you chief. Just one question?"

"Yes boy?"

"Do you want me to take your daughter just to a safe location where the sligs won't be able to find her; or to basically transfer her?"

"I want you to look after her for a while for me boy, you look talented and a tough lad for the job and I trust you!"

"You have only just met me chief"

"Ahh yes I know; what is your name boy?"

"Mudo"

"Nice strong name! I like a young boy with a strong name, helps me to trust them. You will achieve great things in your life!"

"Ok… thanks chief, well I'm going to stay for the night and witness these sligs, if that's all right by you?"

"Of course of course it is! We don't get many visitors you see"

"Oh well I can understand"

"What was that boy? I didn't catch that you must speak up! My hearing isn't what it used to be you know"

"Nothing chief, it was nothing"

"Ah"

Mudo stood up and walked over towards the door, when suddenly a mudokon came rushing into the hut

"Chief! Your dinner is all prepared for you!" he yelled

"Thank you Tiff I shall be right there" the chief replied

Tiff nodded and began to head for the door

"Oh wait Tiff!" the chief yelled

"Yes Chief!" Tiff replied as he quickly shot around to face him

"Please escort this boy, ahem I mean Mudo to an empty hut within this village. He needs a place to stay for the night"

"Yes chief right away! That shouldn't be too hard"

"Good boy, now off you go… and Mudo!"

"Yes chief?" replied Mudo as he looked back over at him

"Remember what I said about my daughter, I have put her in your care now" responded the chief

"Yes, I will do my best to protect her"

The chief smiled. Suddenly a hissing noise was to be heard outside the hut.

"What ever on odd is that?" the chief asked in confusion

"Oh that's Pari, my paramite chief" replied Mudo

"A paramite aye, must have taken a lot to tame that thing boy! You must be talented"

"Didn't take that much really. Anyway I better had go and see what he is hissing at and I thank you very much for your time"

The chief smiled once again as Mudo left the hut following the small mudokon who went by the name of Tiff

Mudo came out into the afternoon light to find Pari hissing at a rather confused looking mudokon. Mudo walked over to him and led him away for his safety.

"This way sir!" yelled Tiff

"Really you don't have to call me sir" replied Mudo

"Ok yes of course sir… erm I mean… damn… what's your name sir… oh I wasn't meant to say that… now I'm just going to shut up"

"It's Mudo"

"Ah brilliant sir! Oops I mean Mudo; sorry it's just a habit saying that you know"

"Well if it's going to cause a problem then don't bother"

"Well it's this way to your hut anyway, so follow me!"

Mudo untied his elum quickly and began to follow the scrawny looking mudokon.

Shortly after, they arrived at the hut.

"Here we are Mudo, your hut" said Tiff as he walked up to the doorway.

"Ah thanks, just perfect! Right at the edge of the village" replied Mudo sarcastically

"Glad you like it!"

Tiff then wondered off back towards the direction in which they came in. Mudo sighs

"The mudokons here don't seem to notice that you're joking with them" he spoke to himself

"Well maybe that's because they've had nearly 6 whole years of depression from the sligs! Do I have to mention everything to you Mudo!" yelled Ackit from inside the necklace

"Ok ok Ackit chill!"

Mudo then entered his hut followed by Pari. Inside there was a neatly tidied bed in the corner, a rug placed right in the middle of the floor, and a small table with two chairs sat under the window directly across from the bed.

"Well this is going to be weird staying in a different place to my tree house" complained Mudo

"Let me tell you something Mudo! How about you moan about that later and for now we look for the chief's daughter!" yelled Ackit

"Do you have to keep yelling at me Ackit?"

"Yes!"

"Right ok well let's get going then! Pari you stay here"

Pari nodded with agreement despite him being rather unhappy that he had to stay put. Mudo then walked out the hut door to look for the chief's daughter, knowing that it wasn't going to be all that easy.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon! please review :) 


	4. Chapter 3: Allia

Mudo confusedly walked around the village trying to spot a pale pink coloured skin mudokon, but he wasn't succeeding much. He decided to ask a close-by mudokon, so he slowly approached an extremely thin looking one. The mudokon looked at him looking terrified.

"Hey excuse me," began Mudo, "would you be able to tell me where the chief's daughter is located?"

The mudokon continued to look at him quivering.

"Surely you know what she looks like." He began again, "Pale pink skin?"

The mudokon still continued to look at him scared. Mudo sighs

"Chief's daughter? Oh come on it's not a hard question!" he yelled

"You do realise that you're not going to get an answer out of him, so it's pointless in you trying." Said a voice

"Who said that?" asked Mudo worryingly as the skinny mudokon ran away.

"I did" replied the voice, and a pale pink mudokon stepped out from the shadows.

"Y-you're the chief's daughter!"

"Yes I am" she began, "So what is it that you want?"

"Your father wants me to watch over you for your safety"

"Are you an outsider?"

"Well outside of here anyway yes"

"I don't need to be looked after, I can look after myself"

She started to walk away. Mudo ran after her and stepped in front of her to stop her moving any further.

"I've heard about the dangers of what your village is in, and I want to help" said Mudo

"You can't help us" the chief's daughter replied

"No but I can help _you_"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your father wants me to take you outside of here to safety, and that's what I intend to do for him"

"That's impossible! There is no escape from here; any mudokon who tries to escape from here will be killed!"

"Not in my book they don't"

"So you're saying that you could quite easily take me out of this village without us getting caught?" she crossed her arms

"Yes"

"Yeah right. I don't have time for this" she started to walk away

"You will believe me" replied Mudo as he stopped her

"Who are you?" she questioned

"My name is Mudo"

"Yes, but why are you here?"

"To help you"

The pink skinned mudokon looked at him in confusion.

"I don't understand" she replied

"Your father asked me to take you to safety as he told me you are in danger," Mudo began, "and it is something that he wants me to do for him."

"So he wants you to help me rather than the village…" she looked down at the ground

"You're important to him I can tell"

"Yes but I thought that the village was"

"Not as important as you; you are his daughter!"

The mudokon looked up at Mudo, showing a sign of agreement in her eyes.

"Anyway, I didn't catch your name, your father didn't say" asked Mudo

"Allia" the mudokon replied, as she walked away

Mudo watched her as she walked away, not stopping her this time. He sighed once again.

"I have a feeling that she's going to be a tough one to watch over" said Mudo to himself

"Ha-ha yes" replied Ackit, "This should be fun, seeing as you've never had to deal with something like this before"

"I think I will be able to cope"

"We will see Mudo"

Mudo rolled his eyes and began to walk back to his hut. It was dusk and the wind had died down now, only the slight twitter of the birds in the trees could be heard, as they were getting ready for the night. Mudo only began to wonder of what surprises this night could bring.

* * *

Please R&R! Next chapter will be up soon!! 


	5. Chapter 4: Escape From The Village

Night time soon fell over the village. It was still quiet, and Mudo lay on his bed inside his hut. He was thinking about the day's events and wondering what would be next. Suddenly the slight noises of sligs mechanical legs could be heard in the distance within the village, Mudo got up. He walked over to the doorway of his hut and peered out.

He could see nothing in his vision as he was too far out from the centre of the village. He decided to go and explore, he went back into his hut and picked up his staff and his bow-and-arrow. He then put them on his back and whistled for Pari. They then quietly left the hut and sneaked between the other huts.

Suddenly Mudo saw a mudokon standing in an open spot shaking

"Well don't just stand there" Mudo whispered to himself, "Move!"

But it was too late the mudokon was attacked by two sligs and beaten to the ground. They then dragged it away. Mudo was disgusted by what he saw and he knew that he had to fid Allia quick before they caught her as well.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the village, Allia was sneaking past sligs trying to make her way out of the village. She thought that this time would be a good time to attempt to escape her village whilst the sligs were busy. The darkness however did not help to hide herself due to her pink skin, so she was wearing a dark brown hooded cloak to help her disguise. At this point Allia was extremely scared, but she knew that it would be now or never and she definitely didn't want a stranger taking her away. She continued to move on towards the bushes so she could hide for a few moments.

Mudo was drawing closer to where the action was taking place; Pari was close beside him remaining silent. Mudo ran quickly to a safe spot by a small hut just right beside some wandering sligs. He held his breath to prevent them hearing him. Pari moved away and around the hut, Mudo followed quickly to try and stop him.

"Pari stop" he whispered

But Pari kept moving along. Mudo had no choice but to physically stop him, and so he pounced upon him and held him tight down to the ground. Pari struggled and squeaked, but Mudo wouldn't let go.

"Pari you have to stay near, stop running off… huh?"

Mudo looked up to see Allia standing there with her back to them. He let go of Pari, and stood up, Pari looked up at Mudo.

"What is she doing?" Mudo began, "She's going to get herself killed if she's not careful"

He spotted two sligs walking in her direction, they hadn't yet seen her. Allia stood there looking confused.

"Damn which way can I go" she muttered to herself nervously, "Anyway I go I end up running into sligs."

She began to slowly move forwards until she could no more because Mudo had ran up behind her and grabbed her quickly. He then pulled her back and dragged her into a nearby hut, Pari followed. The sligs continued to move by as if nothing had happened.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Allia squealed

Mudo turned her around quickly so that she was facing him.

"It's only me!" he said quietly as he pulled down her hood, "Now be quiet"

He put his finger to her mouth to signal for her to be quiet.

"Mudo…" she muttered in relief, "I thought the sligs had got me"

"Well they nearly did, you were asking for trouble out there"

"I just wanted to get out…"

Mudo looked at her in confusion

"But you told me that no one could…"

"I Know!" interrupted Allia, "I said that no one could escape, but I had just got to that point where I had enough and couldn't take anymore… it's torture you know…"

She bowed her head and began to cry.

"But you risked your life out there" said Mudo as he looked down at her

"I didn't care… I've just had enough of it all…"

Mudo stood up, Allia looked up at him

"We're going to get you out of here don't worry" said Mudo

"We?" asked Allia as she dried her tears

Pari hopped over to Mudo's side and made a chirpy paramite noise. Allia screamed.

"Sshhh!" hissed Mudo, "It's ok he's with me"

"You have a p-p-paramite" she stuttered, "You never said"

Mudo nodded, as Allia looked at him in confusion. Suddenly talking was to be heard outside the hut.

"It came from in there!" said a slig voice

"Sligs!" yelled Mudo "Quickly let's get out the back"

He quickly grabbed Allia and pulled her to her feet, she quickly put her hood up and they quickly ran for the back exit with Pari following close behind.

The sligs entered the hut and looked around, but to their confusion they found nothing.

"You idiot!" yelled one of the sligs as he hit the other across the head

"Ow!" screamed the other slig "Why is it that you always have to clobber me over the head when I get something wrong!"

"Because you're stupid! Now let's get going, we've got a job to do!"

The sligs then left the hut. Meanwhile Mudo, Allia and Pari were still running behind huts figuring out a way to escape the village.

"I don't think we're going to get out of this place" suggested Allia in a low, sad toned voice.

"Yes we will Allia" replied Mudo, "You've got to think positive at times like this, otherwise you won't get anywhere in life"

Allia looked at Mudo shocked of what he just said. She knew that he was right.

"Aha! There's my elum" whispered Mudo

He ran to it quickly pulling Allia along with him. Suddenly a slig jumped out from nowhere and attempted to attack Mudo. Allia screamed. Mudo quickly jumped out of the way and grabbed an arrow from his arrow bag on his back. He then fired it from his bow; it pierced right through the sligs chest and it fell to the ground, dead. Allia fainted and collapsed to the ground also, at the sight of the slig being killed. Mudo looked down at her and sighed.

"I think she's a little bit squeamish" he suggested as he looked at Pari, "Don't you think?"

Pari nodded with agreement.

Mudo then quickly untied the elum and then lifted Allia up on to its back. Pari hopped up into the basket, and Mudo climbed up onto the elum's back also, behind Allia. Allia was still unconscious and was resting on Mudo.

"Right let's get out of here!" yelled Mudo as he gently tapped the elum to go

The elum began running at its top speed with Mudo directing it with the reigns. Some sligs noticed the mudokons trying to escape and so began requesting for back-up to try and stop them. Mudo knocked down any sligs in their path with his staff. Sligs began shooting at them with their machine guns or throwing grenades, but all failed as they were too far in the distance. The elum kept running until they could no longer be seen.

A few moments later the elum was now walking steadily through the trees in the darkness. Small fireflies could be seen floating in the air around them. Mudo had done it! He had safely got Allia out of the village and into the outside that she had not experienced in a long time. She was still blacked out and Mudo smiled to himself.

Ackit suddenly appeared in front of him

"Well done Mudo" he praised

"Thanks Ackit" Mudo replied, "I guess that's the worst part out of the way"

"Hmm I wouldn't say that, you've got to keep her safe now"

"Ah yes… they will be looking for her won't they"

Ackit nodded, smiled and then flowed back into the necklace.

Mudo turned around to see Pari asleep in the basket, he was snoring quietly. They had come along way and Mudo knew that this wasn't going to be the end; he knew that the sligs would be after Allia, but for what reason did they actually want her for? Mudo could only wonder…

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think so far! Next chapter up soon!! 


End file.
